Gossip Girl
by alidaversa
Summary: Lies. Cheating. Sex. Drugs. High School. Hello world, Gossip Girl is back, and I am here for all the dirty details. Starting with the Winchester brothers at war, and Castiel, who is slowly making his way to the inner circle? I love the school year, it's a time for heartbreak, destruction, and war. More importantly, it's a time for secrets, and I have the honor of exposing them.
1. The Boy King

Chapter 1: The Boy King

* * *

><p><em>Hello Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. It's almost the start of a new school year, and you know what that means, drama, drama, drama. Spotted: The Boy King, Sam Winchester has returned from exile; but, doesn't exile mean you are never supposed to return? One of my sources found him at the train station this early morning. How will the Dean Winchester respond to this, now that he rules Constance High? And more importantly, why was Sam Winchester exiled in the first place?<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey," Dean pointed at Sam the moment he walked through from the elevator straight into the living room of the penthouse. "What the hell is he doing here?"<p>

John Winchester looked up from his newspaper from his spot on the couch. "School starts tomorrow, Dean, did you really not think that your brother would come back?"

Dean ran a hand through his dark blonde hair. "I thought he was staying in Chicago with Uncle Bobby."

"Uncle Bobby is moving back to New York." Sam said, dropping his bag to the floor. There was no kindness in his voice for Dean. "And I was only there for the summer anyway."

"You should have stayed there." Dean said angrily.

"Dean," Mary came down from the stairs, looking like the picture of perfection as usual. Her blonde hair was down, curly and she was wearing a beautiful blue dress that clung to her body in a way that made John smile, but Dean cringe. "Be nice, it's good to have your brother back."

"Hi mom," Sam held his arms out and she went into them willingly. "It's good to see you."

"A summer is too long darling." she agreed, kissing both his cheeks.

Dean snorted. "Mom, honestly, did you see how low your dress goes, seriously, go change, please, it's a Sunday afternoon."

Mary smiled at him. "For your information, this is my dress for next week, we have a charity event."

"And the way of charity is my mother wearing a dress that girls my age wear."

John chuckled and closed his newspaper, setting it down on the extravagant coffee table in front of him. "You look beautiful, Mary. Don't listen to your crazy son."

"Seriously?" Dean put his finger on his chest. "I'm the crazy one, after what your Sam did?"

"Sam is better now." John said strictly, in his marine voice that made Dean go silent. "I don't want to hear it anymore Dean. It's a new start, for all of us."

"This is stupid." he muttered.

"Dean," Sam said. "Maybe we can talk?"

"Maybe we can't." Dean said, walking away. He grabbed his leather jacket from chair at the island in the kitchen and went on his way. "I'll be back later."

Before anyone could say anything else to him on the matter, Dean slipped on his jacket and went in the elevator, pressing the ground floor immediately. He hailed down a cab instead of waiting for the car driver to come get him. He didn't feel like being noticed today, in the back of the car his parents owned, someone driving him around. Sam was always better suited for those richer types of things, Dean didn't even like the suits he was so often forced to wear. Besides, Gossip Girl paid more attention to black cars than she did taxi cabs.

"Fifth avenue please." Dean said, closing his eyes and putting his head back.

"Yes sir." the taxi driver said politely, because everyone knew who Dean Winchester was.

* * *

><p>"Maria!" Anna came down the stairs in a hurry, towel drying her red hair. She was wearing her nightgown, despite the hour. Anna was dangerously behind on all her errands today. School was starting tomorrow, and only now had she freshly cut and washed her hair. She still had to pick out her outfit for tomorrow. "Did you pick up my dry cleaning like that?"<p>

"Miss Anna," Maria came with a smile, a European accent thick on her lips, from Germany, or Switzerland, Anna could never really remember. "You have visitor."

"Oh?" she looked around in interest, and had to force a smile when she saw Dean Winchester sitting on her couch. "Dean." she breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

Dean had his arms crossed. He furrowed his eyebrows. "You do not look happy to see me." he grabbed his heart, feigned hurt.

"I am, I'm sorry." she sighed. Honestly, she was hoping to wait until school to talk to Dean, that way, he wouldn't be able to make a scene. "You can come up." she held out her hand, waiting for him. Dean smiled, flicked his eyes to Maria, who was pretending not to smile and stare at them, and then grabbed her hand and went up with her.

They were upstairs and walked into her very classy, fashion inspired room, with amazing artwork plastered up on the walls. Dean let go of her hand and slowly found himself moving to the floor, lying down on it and staring at the ceiling.

"Okay," Anna said, brushing her hair. "Is this what's happening?" When Dean didn't respond, because he never did until someone lay down next to him, she sighed loudly and lay on the floor with him. "Dean, I'm your best friend, you're like my brother, but if you keep making me lie on floors, I am going to get severely emotionally damaged."

"It's just a floor." Dean said. "Sam is back."

"Sam," Anna raised her eyebrows. "Wow. Wow, that's, wow..." she bit her lip, she could definitely _not_ end things with Dean when his brother just returned from banishment. She didn't really know why Sam had left in the first place, Dean told her a lot of things, but he never explained what happened with Sam. All she knew that it was bad enough to send Sam all the way to Chicago.

"I don't know what to do. School starts tomorrow, you know, and Jess will be there."

"Well it's school, so, everyone will be there." Anna murmured.

"What do I do?" Dean said. "My mom and dad forgave him, but I don't think I can. Do you think I'm being dramatic?"

"Seriously? I don't even know what he did."

Dean waved his hand. "It doesn't matter."

"Dean, my hair is not going to come out the way I want if I stay on this floor."

"I should have gone to Balthazar's." he mumbled.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Then why didn't you?"

"Because Balthazar has Gabriel, they are really best friends. I have you."

"Thanks." she slapped his stomach, but she grinned at him. She turned on her side and curled up to him, sighing. "Dean."

"Anna."

"It's school tomorrow." she toed carefully around the subject, but she had no doubt that Dean would catch on right away.

"Yeah."

"You're the king now." she tapped his chest. "And I'm your queen."

"Yeah." he said quietly. He looked at her. "You want to end this, don't you?"

"I think, soon, we have to." she admitted. "But I'll keep being the queen for now, I look good with a crown."

"You don't need me to be queen of Constance." he assured her.

"We'll give it a week." she said. "Just so Gossip Girl doesn't have a blast right away, let the kids settle into the routine."

Dean chuckled. "Right, we're doing it for the kids."

"Cas," Michael barged into Castiel's room that afternoon, holding up to shirts, that to him, looked exactly the same. "Which shirt is nicer, I have a date tonight. Maybe. Not really. But I'm hoping it's a date."

"They're are both plaid and they are both blue." Castiel said, looking up from his sketchbook. "I don't really see a difference."

"Are you kidding me?" Michael said, throwing them at his brother. "Look at that, in one, the plaid is done in diamonds and the other one is squares and it's thinner."

"Is this a joke?"

"No, it is definitely not a joke Cas." Michael snatched his shirts back. "You are no help, at all, not even a little."

"Who's the date with?"

"This girl named Jo, she's super pretty, blonde and a smart mouth. She's actually starting at your school tomorrow, but she's a senior, so a year older than you."

"She's lucky then, I can't wait to get out of there." Castiel put the sketchbook to the side. "Just don't get pretentious on her."

"I'm not pretentious."

"You are definitely the most pretentious person I know." Castiel got up from his bed and pushed his brother out of the room. "Okay, no, you're not, but you being in college has given you an ego that is a little too much for me."

"Well, that's rude, so." Michael tilted his head, frowning as Castiel closed the door in his face. He smiled and shook his head, locking it behind him before going over to his bed and leaning over it, grabbing his laptop from the floor. He opened it quickly and shamefully typed up the website, Gossip Girl.

He scrolled down, dully noting that Sam Winchester, the original king of Constance had returned to New York. But more importantly, as Castiel's eyes had found, Dean Winchester had found himself at Anna's apartment that afternoon. Castiel had lightly hoped they would have broken up over the summer, but they were as strong as ever. Not that it mattered anyway, not only did Dean Winchester not know of Castiel's existence, but the guy was straighter than an arrow.

"Hey," Michael slammed his fist on the door. "You wanna come with us tonight? I can drop you off somewhere, at a bookstore or something and you can do whatever it is you do until I'm done."

"The third wheel," Castiel nodded. "Sounds exciting."

"Cas, come on, you've been the third wheel with me and my dates for so long that I think of you and me like a tricycle."

"If we're two people, we're a bicycle."

"But when we get a girl, it's a tricycle," he paused, then yelled happily from the other side, "Hey that means that the _girl _is the third wheel!"

"I'll come, I'll come." Castiel laughed, walking over to the door and unlocking it. Michael was changing in the hallway. "Drop me off at a coffee shop, I need to sketch."

"I'm going to the coffee shop." Michael shook his head. "Go to the bookstore, sit on a chair and sketch."

"Fine, fine."

* * *

><p>Castiel loved books.<p>

Not in the way that everyone said they did, he really loved books more than he loved most things. It was important for people he loved to understand that, and he was lucky that his best friend, his brother and his mom all accepted and understood his need for the fictional world. It's not that Castiel didn't like his life, he really did, but every once and a while, he needed to escape the social structures of reality and go to a safer place. It was ironic in a way, because in these places of fiction, there was war, and violence and death, secrets and betrayals, but Castiel found life much more bearable in that one.

But he also knew he had a good life with his brother and mother, they accepted him for who he was, and everything he had done. Castiel had gone through a lot, a lot of which people would never be able to understand.

Castiel was sitting uncomfortably on the floor in a row of bookshelves, looking up once and a while to continue his sketching. He couldn't find a chair to sit nicely, which was a little annoying, but he took it anyway.

"Sorry," a voice said, one that Cas knew too well, so well that it made him uncomfortable. He shouldn't know the voice that well. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Castiel looked up and held his breath when he saw Dean Winchester, not waiting for his response and sitting across from him on the floor.

"Sorry," Dean said. "It's the only place people won't look for me."

Castiel didn't really know what to say, or how to be nice to this person, this guy who came from such a different world than him. All they did was share a school. "Meaning, you don't read?"

Dean grinned. "I do not. That's my...that's Sam, Sam reads."

"Your brother." Castiel nodded.

Dean stared at him, still smiling. "You know who I am."

"We go to the same school, but I'm not a senior, I'm a year below you," Cas shrugged, going back down to his sketchbook. It was easier to talk to Dean without actually looking at him. "It doesn't surprise me that you don't know me."

"You going to tell me your name then?"

"Castiel." he said softly. He had a weird name, compared to other kids who went to their school. Castiel was always self conscious about it.

"Cool," Dean said with a nod. Castiel heard him tap his fingers on the ground for a bit before crossing his arms and hitting the back of his head against the books. "Do you think I can sleep here?"

"I highly doubt it." and then, because Castiel could not often control the words that escaped him, he said, "Although, I would sleep here if I could."

"Oh?" Dean chuckled, Cas felt the back of his neck burning. "That's interesting."

_Yeah, or as weird as ever_, Cas thought. "It's just...quiet here." Castiel said. "I'm sure that's why you came here, isn't it?"

"Observant little thing you are." Dean knocked his boot against Castiel's knee, and _christ_, that sent a shock through his whole body. "Maybe you and I can hijack this place, take it for ourselves, make a little fort."

"Sounds completely realistic." Castiel felt himself smile, and he couldn't help but look up. God, Dean was beautiful, blonde and broad and green eyes that looked like he had the whole forest in them. His smile was beautiful too, white and showed off all his teeth in a lovely way. "But I'm sure your friends would not take lightly to you taking refuge in a bookstore." _With me no less_.

Dean's smile faltered. "I guess you are right. It's hard being a king."

Castiel shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

Dean stared at him for a moment, observing him, making Castiel want to look down again, but he couldn't manage. He then handed Castiel a grin, to which he returned it lightly, and he stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then, maybe?" Dean held out his hand.

Castiel knew they wouldn't, or if they did, Dean would have to ignore him. But he held out his hand and shook Dean's, loving the way it was so beautifully warm against his. "Nice to meet you, Dean Winchester."

Dean held onto his hand for a moment longer, pausing the shake and looking down at him. _Wow_, Castiel thought, _talk about a metaphor_. "I like the way you say my name." Dean told him in a low voice, Cas' heart stopping. "Like it's just a name, not like I'm..."

"Royalty?" Castiel had to force his hand out of Dean's. "Well, we aren't in school, so right now, you're just a guy in a bookstore."

"With another guy in a bookstore," Dean pointed out. "It was nice to meet you too, Castiel..."

"Novak."

"Castiel Novak." Dean said, and Cas thought he had never heard his name sound so delicious before. "I'll see you around."

Castiel certainly hoped so.

* * *

><p><em>Spotted: Dean Winchester leaving a bookstore, sans book in hand. Our boy is definitely not brushing up on his studies before school. His brother is back and he has barely spent a moment at home. What oh what has little Sam Winchester done to Dean to send him into avoidance of the Upper East Side, all the way to Brooklyn? I can't wait to find out, because we all know, I'll be the first to find out. xoxo, Gossip Girl. <em>


	2. Day One

Chapter 2- Day One

* * *

><p><em>Gossip girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Constance High, where a king and queen are back to reclaim their throne for the new year. Some students have returned, some are new to the school, and some are here for their last year. But the real question is who will survive until the end. Welcome to the games, loves. <em>

* * *

><p>Castiel was waiting by the side of the school, watching his two friends run up to him quickly, Chuck; with his glasses running down his nose, his shirt untucked and his books falling out of his arms, and Meg, her wavy black hair tied up in a bun and she was trying very hard to help Chuck with his things.<p>

"You look like you got hit by a car." Castiel was grinning as they stopped, all of Chuck's things finally toppling over to the ground. Castiel got down with the two of them to help pick up his things and put them in his very old bag.

"I keep telling him to get a new bag." Meg rolled her eyes.

Chuck let out a sigh. "Some of us can't afford new bags." he gathered what he couldn't fit inside his schoolbag and held his books to his chest.

Castiel felt his heart give a little squeeze. "Chuck, if you'd let me talk to my mom..."

"No, really, it's fine, honest," Chuck said quickly, letting out one of his shaky laughs. "Let's just get this day over with, yeah?"

"Alright." Castiel and Meg exchanged weary glances before following their friend past the gates into the courtyard of the school. For a moment, all three of them stood there, frowning at the building. Meg not so much, she always had a tender place in her heart for Constance, not so much for the education, but because it was her mission to get to the top of that throne.

Castiel thought the whole thing was utterly ridiculous. He went along with it though, mostly because Meg scared him.

On the steps, waiting for the bell to ring was the royal family.

Anna, the queen of Constance was looking over all her subjects, her red hair in a beautiful wave, curling expertly over one of her shoulders, with a black headband to keep it away from her face. By her right hand side, was her best friend, and her second in command, Jess. Her blonde hair was perfect and curly, her body was ridiculous and her face looked innocent enough which was precisely why she was able to get away with murder. Both were seniors, unlike Castiel and his friends. The minions of royalty were varied in their grades, a little bit from everywhere. The most dangerous minion in, Castiel's opinion was Meg's older sister, Ruby.

One would think that since her sister was a part of the royal squad, then Meg would automatically be in. However, because Meg was friends with people like Castiel and Chuck, she was being put through a series of trials and tests to see if she was worthy by Anna to be deemed a future queen. Anna had to choose someone before she graduated this year.

On the other side of the railing, were the men of the throne. The king of the whole thing, Dean Winchester, was leaning against the railing looking uncomfortable as usual in his uniform. He was frowning, speaking low to his two other friends, Balthazar and Gabriel, his sidekicks, as he attempted to fix his tie.

Balthazar and Gabriel were both fairly attractive, but they were both arrogant pricks as well so it cancelled out all the rest for Castiel. Balthazar was a blonde where Gabriel was a brunette, and Balthazar taller than both Dean and Gabriel. He wore a lot of v-necks, where as Gabriel was a man who focused more on his hair. Each of the two had their strengths, unlike Dean, whose entire physical being seemed to be strength.

It was like watching a movie.

"Well," Meg gave them looks. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Right." Castiel said, because they probably wouldn't.

She waved goodbye and walked up to the stairs, where Anna looked down at her as though she were just an insect. Dean looked over at Meg and smiled kindly, and then his eyes turned to where she had walked from, and they settled on Castiel.

If there was a way the world could stop, even for just a moment, now was that time. This was the first time Dean had ever looked at Castiel in school, which, in this high school, that was a big deal. Even from a distance, Castiel could see the green in Dean's eyes, the ones that looked like the exact shade of a brilliant forest.

Even more surprising, Dean lifted up his hand and gave him a wave.

Castiel grinned stupidly, then tucked his head, blushing madly. Jesus.

"Are you alright Cas?" Chuck asked.

"What? Yeah. Sure." he murmured, grabbing Chuck's arm. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait for them to leave," Chuck pleaded quietly. "I'd rather not endure the taunts of Balthazar and Gabriel."

Castiel nodded. "Sure. Come on, let's go sit down."

They walked over to a table that was empty and sat at it, Chuck looking through his things to look for whatever it was he had forgotten that day. Castiel watched him for a while, but that was until the whole courtyard went silent. For a moment, Castiel thought he missed the bell, but when he turned his head, he saw what was really going on: Sam Winchester had arrived.

"Dean." he said, coming up to the steps.

"Come on guys," Dean pushed himself off the railing.

"Dean, stop." Sam snapped, grabbing his brother's arm. Dean yanked it away and looked like he was ready to punch Sam out. Sam in turn, taller but scrawnier, looked like he was ready to take the hit. "Not here, not at school. Don't be like this."

Dean put his arms out, like he was waiting for a challenge. "Come on Sammy. Why don't you tell everyone why you left?" he looked around the courtyard, knowing he had an audience around him to take the bait. When no one said anything, all waiting in anticipation, Sam stepped down a step, basically admitting defeat.

He looked to Jess. "Jess, please."

Jess turned on her heels and ran inside the building, Ruby and the minions following her. Anna was the one who crossed her arms and stared Sam down, her head high and her back straight.

"Stay away Sam." she warned him.

* * *

><p><em>Spotted: The Winchesters in the Wild West. Except here, I'm the sheriff, and I'll decide when the shots really go off.<em>

* * *

><p>Castiel knew that Sam Winchester was a smart guy. He knew that because Sam was rich, last year he had flaked school all the time, but still managed to get his attendance marks, and as though that wasn't enough, somehow managed to complete all his homework and pass all his tests, and the few times he was in class, always called out the right answers.<p>

So it never made sense to Castiel why Sam had always taken to sitting in the back of the class, or never showing up at all. Castiel couldn't even remember the last time he had seen Sam in school on the first day.

But here he was, sitting just two seats in front of Castiel in the row next to him. Taking notes, running his hand through his hair, and occasionally calling out an answer.

Chuck probably hated the whole thing. Castiel tried to catch Chuck's gaze but his friend was busy writing down notes like a fury, his unspoken and apparently one sided rivalry with Sam, reaching impossible levels.

Castiel , like everyone else in the school, did wonder what Sam had done to Dean. It seemed incredibly personal, and from what Castiel knew about the Winchesters, it had to be something big to get thrown out of New York for the summer. The Winchesters ruled the upper east side, and did not just leave New York to go to a lesser state. If they left the island, it was to go to Europe.

When the bell rang, ending first period, Castiel bolted up from his seat and found himself moving towards Sam. He was faintly aware of a few people whispering about it, because someone like Castiel does not simply go up to a Winchester. He wondered briefly what these people would say had they known that Dean and he had shared a moment the night before.

Shared a moment. Jesus.

"Hey, Sam." Cas smiled, nearly putting a hand on Sam's shoulder, but then thought better of it.

Surprisingly, when Sam looked up, he had a kind smile on. "Hi."

"Hey," he said again. "Listen, um, my friend Chuck and I, we're going to this pizza place for lunch, you should come, if you want."

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he seemed very touched by Castiel's words. "That sounds fun." he said. "I'm in."

"Cool," Castiel said lamely. "Awesome, so, meet us in the courtyard at lunch."

"Alright, see you then."

"Yeah, see you."

"Hey," Sam said. "It's Castiel right?"

"Yeah."

"Weird name." but he was smiling.

"Yeah," Castiel grinned, then before he could use the same word for a fourth time, handed Sam a wave and went on his way. The moment he stepped out of the door, Meg grabbed his arm much too tightly and dragged him down the hallway, with Chuck behind them, looking over his shoulder like they were running away from an axe murderer.

Or gossip girl. Which, in this world, was just as dangerous.

"Are you insane?" Meg hissed. "Are you trying to make my life hell?"

"What?"

"You just made friends with the black listed Winchester brother, while I'm trying to get into a group in which his ex-girlfriend is very important!"

"Are you kidding me, they won't even care. You won't be there anyway!" Castiel hissed, lowering his voice as everyone was filing out of their classrooms.

"But I'm associated with you." she scowled. "Cas, please, please, please, stand him up or something."

"I'm not doing that." Castiel rolled his eyes. "Get a grip, Meg."

"Ugh!" she stamped her foot like a child. "You don't understand anything!" she stomped away, huffy, and Chuck stood next to Castiel, looking at her go.

"So, we're having a date with Sam Winchester?"

"Yup."

"Sounds horrifying."

"Yup." Castiel sighed.

* * *

><p>Dean held Anna's hand in the hallway, feeling out of place, annoyed and fake. He hadn't been like this before, he had been able to deal with the whole thing before Sam...before it all went to hell...<p>

Now Anna knew his secret, Sam was back, and god he had acted like such a prick in front of Castiel. That was the last thing he had wanted.

"Anna," Ruby came running up to her in a hurry. She looked sideways at Dean, and then hesitated.

"Go ahead," Anna allowed her. "Whatever you have to tell me, I'll tell Dean anyway."

Ruby bit her lip but then proceeded, "Sam is going out for lunch with Meg's two friends, Chuck and Castiel; the two really poor ones."

Dean frowned, feeling overwhelmingly angry. "I wouldn't say really poor." he muttered. But then when Anna looked sideways at him, he added. "I don't get the big deal, he's staying away like we wanted."

"Yeah, but he's gone to the club of a member's baby sister." Anna informed him. "This is unacceptable. Ruby, Meg will not be punished on the count of this, so you be sure to tell her that. It's not her fault she can't control those two idiots."

Dean let go of her hand, Anna looking at Dean in surprise. "I gotta go." he mumbled. "Class."

Anna didn't say anything as Dean walked away. He walked quickly, hoping no one would notice him or ogle him, but obviously none of the above happened to him. He turned a quick corner, looking over his shoulder and then when he turned his head back straight he walked right into someone.

"Crap!" he exclaimed, watching his victim fall to the floor. "I'm sorry."

It was Castiel who looked up at him, his blue eyes shining brilliantly. So many thoughts were whirling around in his head, but Dean ignored them all. He ignored gossip girl, secrets, Anna and Sam. Right now, Castiel was here, and Castiel made him forget things. He had done that at the bookstore, make Dean feel so at ease. He was hoping that their second encounter would be a similar one.

But then Dean remembered they were at school, and Castiel was going out for lunch with Sam, and Dean had to keep up appearances.

"Sorry," he said, helping Castiel up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Castiel smiled lightly. "How are you, Dean?"

Dean wondered how Castiel could make his name sound different from other people, like Castiel ran out of breath every time he said it. "I'm..." Dean shrugged. "I don't know, I guess."

Castiel nodded. There was a moment of awkward silence before Castiel said. "I don't know what happened between you and your brother." he shrugged. "But, if you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

Dean couldn't help but smile. "Thanks. I might take you up on that."

"I hope you do." Castiel blurted quickly.

Dean smiled wider. "How about after school? We can get a coffee together, maybe hit a book store."

Castiel grinned back, looking surprised but eager. "That sounds good."

"Right," Dean said. "See you." he began to walk away and then turned around, calling out. "Oh, and hey, Cas, have fun with my brother today."

* * *

><p><em>Uh-oh. Little Castiel from Brooklyn, already in the middle of a battle. Doesn't he know that booking both dueling Winchester brothers in the same day is an act of war? Dean might not act on it, but we all know that Queen Anna won't take it lying down. She told Sam to stay away, but now there's a third party involved. And we all know how much Anna loves being the only important party in Manhattan.<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry sir." the man behind the counter said. "We can't accept your money."<p>

Sam frowned, looking at the crisp twenty in his hand. Castiel and Chuck exchanged glances, Chuck already in a bad mood because Castiel had to pay for him, and now Sam was having trouble too.

Castiel walked forward and took out his wallet, putting his pizza on the side. "I have money."

"You misunderstand me." the man said. "I can't serve this man." he turned away but not before giving an apologetic look.

Sam laughed under his breath. "Anna."

"Are you joking?" Castiel asked, grabbing his pizza and turning around with Sam. He walked over to the table that Chuck had found, sitting with him. "She cannot have that kind of power."

"She does, believe me." Sam said darkly. "She probably paid him off."

"Well I won't let you starve." Castiel gave him one slice of his pizza. "You're lucky I bought two."

Sam snorted. "You're lucky Anna didn't apply this no service thing to you too." he took a bite and gave Castiel a look of pure thanks. He was clearly hungry. "Especially since you're going out with Dean tonight."

"What?" Chuck asked. "Since when did you even become social."

Castiel frowned at him. "You're confusing us." he pointed between the two of them. Chuck flipped him off. "We're just going to look at some books. I ran into him yesterday."

"He's trying to make sure you take his side." Sam said. "Since he found that someone wants to be friends with me."

"I don't think so." Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think your brother is so evil."

"You don't know anything about my family." Sam took another bite. "Just be careful."

Castiel shrugged. He wouldn't let anything ruin his night with Dean tonight, especially not some stupid war.


	3. Pride and Prejudice

_Gossip girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. It was a long first day at school, already a show down and a freeze out for poor little Sammy Winchester. How the mighty Boy King has fallen. But you, my lovely, upper east siders, should focus on what is really important, like the little guy from Brooklyn who has managed to find himself in the company of both Winchester boys in the same day. _

_"Hey," Dean walked up to Castiel. "I thought you were meeting me at the courtyard."_

_Castiel smiled softly, looking at him. He pushed himself off the wall of the building he had been leaning against, a block down from the school. He was surprised Dean had managed to find him, or that Dean had even bothered looking for him once he noticed he hadn't been in the courtyard. _

_"Hello Dean," he murmured. "I did not think you would want your friends to see you coming with me." he said lightly._

_Dean shook his head. "I don't care too much to be honest." but the way his eyes flickered away from Castiel, he knew that Dean was lying, but was trying very hard to believe his own words. _

_Castiel shrugged. "I think it's easier this way." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you have a place in mind?"_

_Dean shook his head. "Not really. I just don't want to go home, or to Anna's or to my friends..." he trailed off, beginning to walk next to Castiel. He smiled sideways at him, and Castiel took it and exchanged his own smile. He liked this; he had to admit it to himself, walking alongside Dean this way, without the whole school watching their every move. But this year was starting out very different for Castiel; he had already befriended both brothers, who happened to be siding against each other. Castiel hadn't thought about the ramifications of it, mostly because he didn't think it mattered all too much, but the way Meg and Gossip Girl made it seem, he had taken things to a whole new level. _

_"This is a pretty good bookstore." he motioned to Dean. "Come on, there's a starbucks attached."_

_Dean grinned and went inside with him. "Can we get the coffee first?" he pleaded. "It will make the whole, walking around looking for a book thing a little more bearable."_

_Castiel nodded. "Sure." they walked to the starbucks just beside it and stood in the line. "Although, I have to say, you are really missing out. Maybe you just haven't found the right type of book."_

_"I like comic books." he said. "Well, not really. I like Batman."_

_Castiel chuckled, moving forward to the cashier. "Hi, just a tea please." he looked at Dean. "What would you like?"_

_"It's alright, I'll get it." Dean went for his wallet but Castiel shook his head._

_"It's on me."_

_"I invited you." Dean pushed him out of the way with a playful smile. "The largest coffee you have please. With the tea, yeah, perfect." he handed the cashier a ten, smiled brightly and received his change. _

_"Thank you." Castiel nodded, speaking to both the cashier and Dean as she handed them their things. _

_"Sure thing." Dean clapped Castiel's shoulder. "My pleasure."_

_"Books?" Castiel pointed._

_"Books."_

_So Castiel brought him along to the book store, between the rows. For the beginning, they did not talk, Castiel had the habit of becoming wrapped up when he was in a bookstore. He often forgot about whoever he was with, or whatever it was he should be doing. Nothing mattered when he was around books, and nothing could hurt him here. Not that he thought Dean would hurt him, not intentionally anyway. _

_Castiel was walking a dangerous road, being with Dean Winchester like this. Even being friends with him, it was too much. But Castiel had waited a very long time for Dean to notice him. How could he let go now, when he got a little piece of what he had wanted?_

_"You're hilarious." Dean said, shaking his head and taking a sip of his coffee._

_"I'm sorry?" Castiel looked around at him._

_"You're so content to be here," Dean shrugged, picking a random book out of a shelf and looking at the back. "You've barely noticed I'm here."_

_Castiel hid his small smile. Castiel always noticed Dean Winchester. "I'm sorry if I made you feel invisible."_

_"Don't get me wrong," Dean put back the book. "It's a nice change."_

_"Being treated like a regular person you mean?" Castiel grinned, taking the book that Dean had looked at. It was surprisingly, a Jane Austen novel, called Pride and Prejudice. _

_"I guess so." Dean admitted._

_Castiel waved the book in his face. "I'm going to buy this for you." he said. _

_"No, really, it's fine." Dean laughed. "I told you, I'm not so into this." he waved his hand around, motioning to the books. _

_"You picked it up." Castiel told him. "That means your inner bookworm is asking you for something."_

_"I don't think so."_

_Castiel shrugged. "I'll buy it for you anyway."_

_"How about this," Dean said, walking along the aisle with him. "You buy it for yourself, and you can read it to me."_

_Castiel was shocked by the whole thing, looking at Dean with his eyebrows raised. Dean was avoiding his gaze, looking at his coffee, taking another sip from it. "Are you serious?"_

_"Sure." Dean shrugged, looking at him and smiling. "You can be like my tutor," he chuckled. "Or something."_

_"Or your friend." Castiel suggested. _

_Dean nodded slowly. "I'd like that." he said quietly. "We just need to...take it slow..." he rolled his eyes. "Jesus, I sound like an idiot."_

_"You don't," Castiel shook his head. "I get it."_

_"I don't mean to make you feel like shit." Dean said quickly. "It's just hard for me, in this world," he rolled his eyes. "That sounds so lame."_

_"Why do you make it your world?" Castiel asked. "You don't seem to like it very much."_

_"I used to." Dean said. "Before last summer, before it all went to shit. I used to love it, the parties and the girls and the money. And now..." he trailed off. _

_"Now what?" Castiel pressed. "You can tell me things, that's the point of this outing. Plus, if we're going to be friends, it comes with the deal."_

_"Oh?" Dean grinned. "Does that mean I get to learn your secrets too?"_

_"I have none." Castiel lied easily._

_Dean sighed. "A lot happened between me and Sam, Sam and Jess, Sam and everyone really. He did a lot of crappy things, and it just put things in perspective." he looked sideways at Castiel. "I want to tell you."_

_"You can." _

_"You can't tell anyone, if I do." Dean held up a finger. "And I won't tell you all of it, only a little."_

_"I won't push you to do anything Dean. I'll listen if you want me to."_

_"Sam made a lot of stupid decisions before the summer. He was...he was dealing drugs, taking heavy stuff too. He got a little rough with Jess one time, didn't hit her or anything, but she got scared, she broke it off, was too much for her. He said some nasty things to my parents, to Anna...told Anna something about me, something only he knew..." he finished off his coffee, seeming to come around to himself, noticing that he was letting his words flow from him too easily. "The drugs were bad enough as it was, but I can't forgive him for what the things he said."_

_Castiel frowned. "You can't or you won't?"_

_"Is there a difference?"_

_"Of course there is." Castiel shrugged. "My brother and I have gotten into a lot of stupid fights−"_

_"This wasn't a stupid fight."_

_"I'm just saying that he's your brother and you love him. From your vague explanation, whatever he did was bad, sure, but he's family. At the end of the day that's who you have."_

_"I don't know about that Cas," Dean said lightly. "It's the end of the day, and now, I have you."_

_Castiel smiled. Oh yes, he was getting himself into trouble. _

_Sam was grateful that Ruby had shown up like he had asked. He honestly had not been expecting her to, not after everything, but he was so thankful. He needed her right now, she would be able to make things a little better, or at least he hoped. _

_"Sam," she said quietly; because even though they were in an alley, she feared them being seen together. "What do you want?"_

_"Just to talk, Ruby, please."_

_"Sam," she moaned. "I can't be here."_

_"We need to tell Dean the truth, about everything. Jess too."_

_Ruby gaped at him. "Are you joking? That is a horrible idea."_

_"I left because of what happened!" he exclaimed. _

_"I never forced you to take those drugs."_

_"Ruby," he said sadly. "We both know that's only one of the reasons I left."_

_Ruby crossed her arms. "That's true. What did you tell Anna about Dean?"_

_Sam raised his eyebrow. "How do you know about that?"_

_"Are you kidding me? Gossip Girl knows everything, except what you said. She's either keeping it quiet until it can ruin you both or she actually doesn't know. As for this," she pointed between the two of them. "No one can ever know."_

_"Hey," he was getting angry now. "My life is going down really quickly because of what happened, because of all the lies."_

_"So now my reputation has to go down with you?" she snapped. "No way Sam."_

_"Jesus Ruby, this is bigger than your stupid high school bullshit!"_

_"Do you honestly think telling Dean what happened will make things __better__?" she growled. "Honestly Sam, use your brain, you're supposed to be intelligent." She shook her head, looking at him sadly. "I can't be here, I have to go." she held out her hand. "Wait a few minutes before coming out after me, okay?"_

_Sam nodded sadly. "Sure, Ruby." _

_"I'm sorry Sam, I really am."_

_Sam stood in the alley way, stewing in his own anger. __Alright__, he thought to himself, __if that's how these assholes want to do things, I'll play their game. Last year I was the master of these games. _

_Sam took out his phone, and began to type. _

_Special delivery, upper east siders. Usually I don't tell the name of my sources, but this one wants his name out in the open. Sam Winchester has a message for you all: this is war. Looks like the Boy King did not take lightly to being completely phased out today. Careful Dean, looks like your baby brother is on the rise._

_"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered._

_"You alright?" Castiel asked, holding the door open for him as they walked out of the store._

_"Gossip girl." Dean put his phone away, helping Castiel with his bag of books. "It's stupid; Sam is getting ready to fight."_

_"What?" Castiel's eyes widened. "Fight who? Where?"_

_"I don't mean a fist fight," Dean smiled. "I mean our version of war." _

_"Oh." Castiel nodded. "I'm sorry, for what you're going through, both of you actually."_

_"If you knew everything, you wouldn't feel bad for Sam."_

_"Well, I don't know everything," Castiel pointed out. "And only Sam knows the real story anyway. I'm not excusing whatever it is he did, I'm just saying−"_

_"Don't just say." Dean snapped. "Just be here, with me, and be my friend."_

_"I'm Sam's friend too now." Castiel told him lightly. "And when this stuff blows out of proportion, I won't pick a side. I barely know either of you, it's not my business."_

_Dean sighed. "Seems fair." he tipped his head back. "I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't force you to do anything."_

_Castiel shrugged. "It's alright, Dean, honest." he smiled and turned to face him. "Well, I need to get going home. The ride back to Brooklyn is a long one, and I'm sure my brother is waiting to badger me about my first day."_

_Dean smiled at him. "It was nice seeing you Cas. I like being with you."_

_Castiel didn't like the way Dean chose to word his feelings. It made things sound more romantic than it should. Castiel knew he was reading way too much into it, because Dean Winchester would never fall for Castiel, considering he had a penis and all. This was such a waste of Cas' time, but he knew very well that he was not going to walk away from him any time soon. _

_"I enjoy you too, Dean." he mentally swore to himself, realising how dumb that sounded. "I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_"Tomorrow." _


	4. Blasts

_Gossip girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. It's only been one day of school, and already Sam has declared war. It's a new day now, and I can't wait to tell you everything I've learned so far. But be patient my little followers, all secrets must be told at the proper moment. Mostly, when it suits me. _

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Dean yelled, walking up in the hallway. He threw his bag across, having it hit the locker. He took Sam by the shoulders and pushed him up against the lockers, a loud crash coming through the hallway. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around, waiting for the blast.<p>

"Dean." Sam said with a smile. "Nice to see you."

"What the hell did you do?" he growled.

"Nothing yet."

Castiel walked in the hallway then, his eyes widening when he took in the scene. Chuck was by him, struggling with his books as usual. "What the hell?" Castiel murmured.

Balthazar and Gabriel were both flanking Dean, waiting for Sam to try and make a move, to start a beat down. Honestly, Dean wasn't too worried. These guys spoke a lot, but their bark was a lot worse than their bite. He wasn't too sure that either one of them would even be able to hold their own in a fight, much less against Sam.

"What did you tell Gossip Girl?" Dean said.

"Everything." Sam growled. "Everything you didn't want people to know, they'll know."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, smashing Sam against the lockers. "What about you, huh? What about all the shit you did? Everything you said!"

"Go ahead Dean," Sam challenged him. "Send in tips to Gossip Girl. Tell her what I've done. Be as bad as I am."

"You're such a piece of shit." Dean snapped, letting him go. "I'll never be like you."

"Right!" Sam snapped. "Because you're golden boy, Dean Winchester! Dad's favorite!"

"Oh shut up Sam." he yelled.

"Go on Dean, hit me." Sam said from the ground. "I dare you."

Balthazar grinned. "I'll do it."

"Shut up." Dean snapped.

And then, with the most perfect timing, everyone's phone in the hallway went off. Castiel took out his phone with the rest of him, his heart beating a little bit faster in his chest now that whatever was going on between Dean and Sam, was going to be out in the open; well at least everything Sam wanted to be out.

_This just in, Dean Winchester has received his first strike. The King of Constance claims his loyalty is for Anna, his long time girlfriend. But this just in, the word on the street is Anna is just for show. Our King isn't straight, and doesn't even run both ways. Dean Winchester is gay. Worse even, Anna has known since last summer. Oh Anna. What a girl will do to stay queen of Constance. _

Balthazar and Gabriel looked up from their phones before the rest of them, Chuck and Castiel following (Chuck had to read over Castiel's shoulder, his hands too full to take out his own phone).

"Shit." Chuck said.

Anna, who was in the hallway with her friends, looked up in pure fear. The king and queen of Constance's world was crashing down before their eyes. Dean was looking at his brother in such a murderous way, and then, before anyone could stop them, Dean punched Sam really hard in the face.

"Jesus." Castiel said, running through the crowd.

Sam began to fight back immediately, landing a hard punch of his own, Balthazar taking Dean by his torso and keeping him back. Gabriel was in between them and Castiel ran up to the two of them, Gabriel looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sam, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm freaking great Cas."

"Cas?" Dean looked to Castiel. He looked so unbelievably hurt, just the fact that Castiel had asked Sam if he was alright. But Castiel didn't say anything and Dean looked away.

"Get off." he muttered to Balthazar, walking away in a huff. He walked past Anna, who avoided his gaze, stuck in the hallway like a deer in the headlights.

He went into the men's bathroom, kicking the wall hard. A large sharp pain bolted from his foot all the way up to his hip, but he didn't think he had hurt himself too bad. He walked around the bathroom in pure anger, looking in the mirror, wondering if he should break it.

When the door opened, he looked around, hoping that it would have been the boy with the blue eyes. Instead Balthazar and Gabriel walked in, Gabriel holding Dean's bag.

"You left this." he said, putting it on the counter.

"Thanks." Dean said, putting on the water, washing his face.

Balthazar leaned against the wall. "Dean, why didn't you tell us?"

Dean snorted, drying his face. "Right."

"Are you kidding? Did you think we would stop being your mate or something?" he asked. Dean wanted to smack the British off him.

"Well what the hell else was I supposed to do, hm?" he snapped. "Not even my parents know about that." he breathed in heavily. "You don't understand. Neither of you..."

Gabriel shrugged. "In our defence, you didn't give us a chance."

"Mate," Balthazar said, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Let me tell you something, alright? What makes you a king is not who you love, it's who you are. What's in here." he tapped Dean's chest.

Gabriel grinned. "That's really romantic." he chuckled. "You sure you're not gay too, Balt?"

"Don't be a dick." Dean said, but he smiled a little, for which both of his friends were glad.

"You should have some more faith in your friends, Dean." Balthazar shook him lightly.

Gabriel nodded. "It's 2014 buddy, no one cares about this stuff anymore."

"My dad was a marine." Dean sighed, leaning back against the counter. "My mom wants grandkids...Jesus; all Anna wanted was to be queen of this place. That's what she cares about. We were going to break up, but it was going to be in a way that still made her be queen."

"She'll still be queen." Gabriel shrugged. "That throne is based on lies anyway, so now she just has one she has to be better than. She has to step up her game, that's all."

Dean nodded. "I have no doubt that she will."

* * *

><p>After first period, Anna called a meeting. She, Jess and Ruby only, all other minions were dismissed, as well as Meg. She walked in a straight line, turning on her heels and doing it again, twirling her hair in her finger.<p>

"Sam cannot get away with this." she said. "Jess, you need to tell us everything."

Jess sighed. "Anna, I don't know."

"Are you kidding me?" Anna said. "Ladies, this is what we do. Sam wants war? You bet your fine asses, he's going to get one." she flipped open her phone.

* * *

><p><em>First period is over, and shots are being fired, and this time, I have two things to tell my fans. One, from an anon tipper, finally telling us why little Sammy Winchester was sent into exile. The Boy King was not only king of school but a king on the streets too; he was a drug dealer. That is something that Dean does not take lightly. Especially since Sam took his own problems out on his brother and poor little Jess. But that's not all, guess who is drug dealer was? Why, little miss gloom and doom, Ruby Cortese.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ruby!" Meg ran up to her in the hall. "Are you insane?"<p>

"Shut up." Ruby snapped, pulling her aside. She pulled her around a corner, running her hands through her hair. "I can't believe Sam would put that out there." tears were threatening to run down her face. "Jesus, Anna is going to kick me out."

"Is this a joke?" Meg hissed. "Gossip Girl just ratted you out to be a drug dealer, and your biggest worry is your little clique with Anna?"

"You don't understand." Ruby snapped. "Jess told Anna about the drugs, but I didn't think Sam was going to pull me into this thing with Dean."

"There's something else." Meg said, surveying her sister. "Something you're not telling me."

"I have to find Sam." Ruby shook her head.

But then Ruby and Meg's phone went off again, and with an agitated sigh, Ruby pulled it out and read to Meg:

_Before Sam and Dean throw another punch at each other, let me just make one thing clear. I love a good scuffle between brothers, but them beating each other to a bloody mess is not what I want. So just so everyone knows neither Sam nor Dean sent in either of those tips. Looks like there's a couple of more little mice in the school whispering secrets around. _

"Hell," Ruby sighed. "Well, we know Anna sent in the first tip, but no one knew about the drugs besides me and Sam. No one else we sold to went to this school."

Meg stared at her. "What else is going on?"

"Nothing." Ruby said, walking away.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch came around, Castiel was sitting at the table with Chuck. Anna had taken her clique outside the school to have lunch on the steps like they always did. Ruby had officially been cast away, because Anna could not have a drug dealer being in her presence, and Meg was keeping her company inside the school at her locker.<p>

"Sam," Castiel said, a little shocked that he sat with them.

"Hey." Sam said, a bruise forming on his right eye.

"Hi." Castiel and Chuck said together.

Sam stared at them for a moment, before rolling his eyes and sighing. "Look, you guys don't understand how things work around here, alright?"

"Sam," Castiel shook his head. "What you released about Dean, that's really intense."

"I didn't release anything. I sent in a tip to Gossip Girl and she decided to publish it."

"I know, but now a lot of other people are getting hurt." Castiel murmured. "Ruby was pulled into this because of what you and Dean are arguing about."

"You don't get it. Drugs for Dean, that's like...the worst thing you could do to him." Sam explained. "I made a mistake, the same mistake over and over, maybe, but a mistake. And all of a sudden I'm shipped off to Chicago and am the devil's nephew."

"Did you ever apologize?" Chuck said, taking a bite of his apple. "And I don't mean saying sorry, I mean really apologize."

Sam frowned. "I've tried."

"So you haven't."

Sam sighed, and then nodded his head. "Dean won't listen to me. He doesn't want to listen to me."

"Dean's hard headed." Castiel shrugged. "But I'm sure if you force him, he will listen."

Their phones rang again, and with a great sigh, Castiel, Sam and Chuck pulled theirs out. Castiel unlocked his phone and read the message:

_Sam Winchester would like the world to know one more thing about his big brother. Dean, while dating Anna for so long had a secret he refused to share with anyone but his baby brother. Dean had the hots for his own best friend, Balthazar Rochester, and I can't help but wonder if feelings are still lingering. _

"Jesus Sam," Castiel murmured, getting up. "Really? Really?"

He turned around, about to make his way to find Dean, but as he turned he saw that Dean was already running up to Sam, his fists clenched.

"Bring it on!" Sam yelled, getting up.

Dean looked beyond angry. "You're dead!" he yelled, but Castiel reached him, even though his friends were running behind, trying to catch up to Dean.

"Dean!" Cas pushed back on Dean's chest.

"Why are you helping him?" Dean snapped.

"I'm not, hey, I'm not." Castiel forced his face in Dean's vision, forcing him to look at him. "Come on, we have half an hour, let's go. Let's go. I can read to you, I can read." he said.

Dean looked at him, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. He looked at Sam and then back at Castiel, nodding lightly. "Okay." he muttered.

"Chuck," Castiel looked back.

"Go." Chuck waved his hand, handing Castiel his bag.

* * *

><p>Dean and Castiel were sitting in a hallway in the school, completely abandoned by the students. Castiel was sitting on a chair that he had taken from a classroom, his bag by his feet, and Dean was lying down on the floor, his hands on his chest, his eyes closed and listening to Castiel read.<p>

"I see no occasion for that," Castiel read from Pride and Prejudice. "You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr. Bingley may like you the best of the party.

My dear, you flatter me. I certainly have had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown-up daughters, she out to give over thinking of her own beauty." Castiel looked down at Dean, frowning.

"Dean, the floor is probably very dirty."

Dean touched Castiel's leg, tugging on it, motioning for him to get down. Castiel sighed but grinned, removing himself from the chair, taking off his jacket and putting it as a pillow under his head. He lay down next to Dean and stared at the ceiling with him.

"I can't talk to people who don't lie on the floor with me." Dean told him.

"That's a weird rule." Castiel said.

Dean sighed. "Today was a very long day, and it's not even over yet."

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel turned his head so he could stare at Dean's profile. God he was so beautiful, and now that Castiel knew Dean rolled the same way he did, maybe for the first time, he had a shot in hell with this guy. This was not the Dean Winchester Castiel remembered from their years at the beginning of this school. This was a whole different Dean, and Castiel felt the pull of him.

"I am too." he sighed. "Everything is going to change now. I haven't even looked at Balthazar since that last blast."

"If he's your friend, I don't think it'll matter."

Dean looked at Castiel, green eyes to blue. "What about you? You don't care?"

Castiel grinned. "No, no I don't care. I'm...I'm gay, Dean."

Castiel had never seen Dean smile the way he did then. It broke apart his face, lighting up his eyes in the most beautifully heartbreaking way. How effortless it was for Dean, to look at someone in a good moment and somehow break their heart. Dean was that guy who walked down the street and made people think that this man collected love from others for a living. Castiel suspected he might have been like that once, but now, lying on this floor looking at him, Castiel couldn't see anything besides that smile and those green eyes. Dean was going to break him and make him all at once.

"Well I'll be damned." Dean said. "That's interesting."

And then, their phone rang.

_I have one more secret for the day, lovers. And this time, it's not something someone had to tell me. I bring you news from the best source I have: me. Before Sam Winchester got exiled last summer, there was something else he had done. Sure, Dean sent him away for drugs, but little Sammy did something else horrible, that poor Jessica never knew about. Good thing she broke up with him before, because this is going to break her heart. But I'm all about the truth, and today is doomsday. Sam Winchester and Ruby Cortese had sex while Sam was with Jessica. Poor Jess, not even worth Sam's full attention. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl. _


	5. In like with you

_Gossip girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Needless to say, after my big blowout of Jess and Ruby yesterday, Ruby has been kicked out of the inner circle of Queen Anna. Poor Meg got the horrible end of that deal too, now that her sister betrayed one of her best friends, I doubt Anna will want Meg on the inside now that her sister is not. As for Sam and Dean Winchester, well...Dean didn't go home last night, and none of my sources have been able to spot him. Where, oh where, could he be?_

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Michael walked into Castiel's room, throwing open the blinds. He grinned as Castiel moaned, turning around and sitting on the bed next to him, poking him in the side. "Your friend snores."<p>

"We were up late." Castiel snapped, taking a pillow and putting it over his head. "Jesus, Mike, go away."

"I would, but mom told me to wake you." he said, picking up the book by Castiel's night table. "This is what you were reading to him last night? How romantic." He flipped Pride and Prejudice over, grinning stupidly.

"Shut up." Castiel slapped his leg, taking the pillow off him. "We're just friends."

"Does he know that?"

"What does that mean?" Castiel sighed, sitting up in his bed.

Michael was still grinning, but Castiel recognized the worry in his eyes. He was so protective, Michael. Castiel didn't mind it too much, their mother needed a man in the house and Michael stepped up when their dad left. Even though he was only three years older than Castiel, he had grown up fast, regardless of his childish attitude at times.

"It means that I haven't seen you look at someone like that in a long time," Michael said quietly. "And you do not make it easy on yourself."

"And what does _that _mean?"

Michael grinned a little wider now. "It means that you, my dear brother, fall in love far too easy. You've had a crush on that guy since the day you guys walked into middle school together. Now, he's in our home, sleeping on our couch, what, three days after the first time you spoke to him? I love you, but you're not much of a charmer."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

His big brother laughed. "Well for what it's worth, I love you. And that boy's an idiot if he doesn't love you as much as you are going to love him."

Castiel frowned. "You think you know everything."

"I do know everything." he nudged him lightly. "Alright, listen, mom is making breakfast so get your ass up. And Friday I'm brining Jo over, she wants to meet you guys."

"Sounds fun." Castiel smiled, he was looking forward to meeting Michael's girlfriend. It was not often he brought home a girl, or if he did it was when no one was home and he could do as he pleased.

"I guess we'll see." Michael grinned, leaving the room.

Castiel got out of bed and decided to get fully dressed. Normally he would have gone out in his sweatpants and his tank top, but with Dean here...Castiel just couldn't do it. He didn't want Dean to see him like this, waking up from his brother, looking like a mess. Dean had to see him, ready.

Oh god he was in such trouble.

Castiel rolled his eyes and opened his door, walking out and smiling at his mother, Naomi. She was pretty, his mom, a little strict sometimes but with good reason, Castiel was told anyway. She worked at an office, doing something with numbers that Castiel really didn't understand and never tried to either.

"Good morning," he said.

"Hey Cas!" Dean came up from behind him, squeezing his shoulder. Castiel smiled as he sat with him at the table, in nothing more than his boxers. Castiel tensed, Michael grinned, and Naomi simply smiled at Dean.

Dean's body was ridiculous, needless to say. He was annoyingly well toned, firm, but not with too many muscles that made Castiel think he spent too much time at the gym. He was just so, well proportioned. He had to force himself to look away, hoping that the room was hot, and not his face.

"Did you sleep well Dean?" Naomi asked, placing the plates of pancakes on the table.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for letting me stay here." Dean said, digging into his pancakes immediately. Michael chuckled and shook his head, passing Dean the syrup. "Thanks, man." he smiled at Michael.

"Sure." he chuckled again.

"It's our pleasure." Naomi smiled. "Castiel's friends are always welcome here."

"Wish she said that about my friends." Michael murmured. He received a flick of her fingers to his ear. He grinned and blew her a kiss, mocking her. "Hey, Dean," Michael grinned at Castiel before looking over at him. "Listen Friday night, after I have dinner with my mom and my brother, I have a show."

"What kind of show?" Dean took a piece of Cas' pancake off his plate and shoved it into his mouth, not even giving Castiel a second look. Castiel smiled at that, the way Dean was so comfortable already with him. Like this was a habit, Dean just waking up in Castiel's apartment, in his boxers, talking to his mother like this was normal, as though sharing their food was something they did all the time.

Michael was right, Castiel fell too easy. But how could someone not fall in love with Dean Winchester? That was like telling someone to look at the sun light up the sky and find something wrong with it.

"I'm in a band, with Cas' friend Chuck." he said. "You should come with Cas. You can meet my girlfriend too that night."

"Sounds like a good night to me." Dean grinned. "What kind of music?"

"I hope you like rock."

"Is there anything else?"

Michael slapped his hand on the table and pointed at him. "You're a good man."

Dean winked and touched Cas' knee, making him jump. "It sounds like fun." he grinned, but then frowned almost immediately, snapping his fingers. "Damn, my mom has a charity thing. Maybe I can leave early, try and swing by."

"It starts around nine," Michael told him. "No worries, even if you're late."

"Well, I'm in." Dean patted Cas' knee again and he dropped his fork. Dean laughed, and Michael shook his head again.

* * *

><p><em>Day Three. In which I'm sure that there will be no shortage of drama. Dean Winchester arriving to the school in a lack of style, all the way from Brooklyn and with, surprise, surprise, Castiel Novak. Looks like Castiel did choose sides after all in the war against brothers.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ruby! Hey! Ruby!" Sam called, running up to her.<p>

"Go away Sam." she said, walking faster to the school. "I'm late."

"You're five minutes early."

"Sam!" she turned around, making to hit him. Sam caught her wrist and grinned down at her, and Ruby, despite herself smiled back. "You're an idiot."

"Look," he said. "It's all out in the open now. Dean can hate me all he wants, but now the truth is there. Everyone knows about the drugs and about you and me, and even about Dean. Who cares about the rest now?"

"I need to get back in with Anna. That is my whole life, that stupid, stupid, clique is who I am."

"How about this?" Sam grinned. "We get you your own clique."

Ruby frowned. "What did you have in mind?" but before he could answer, she snapped his mouth shut with two of her fingers. "Just so you know, just because we're working together, that doesn't mean we're doing anything else together."

"I guess we'll see." Sam smiled, letting go of her.

Unfortunately for the two of them, as they turned the corner and went past the gates of the school, there was an unwelcome group waiting for them. Anna was standing there, looking beautiful as always, with Jess on her right and Meg on her left.

"Meg?" Ruby's jaw dropped. "Is this a joke?"

"No Ruby, it's not." Anna smiled. "This is the new regime. You are not a part of this world anymore; we don't fraternize with drug dealers."

"Or cheaters." Jess frowned.

"So what about her?"

"She's neither," Anna smiled. "She's the good part of the two of you, and she's been promoted."

"Meg." Ruby said, looking at her. "Come on."

Meg crossed her arms but didn't say anything. Anna walked up to Ruby, looked at the headband that she was wearing and took it off her.

"Only members of my court wear headbands." she said with a smile. "Enjoy your exile with the black sheep of the Winchester family." she turned on her heels to look at Jess. "Go ahead honey."

Jess walked forward quickly and slapped Sam hard across the face. Sam stumbled back, touching his face in shock but didn't say anything. Ruby readied herself; fear in her eyes for whatever Jess was going to hand out to her.

"I'm not going to hit you." she told her. "But just know that you are nothing to me. In my world, you don't even attend this school anymore."

Anna waved her fingers, put her arm through Jess' and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry Sam, just because you tell the truth, it doesn't mean it will set you free. On the upper east side, telling the truth only ends in disaster. And you and Ruby are exhibit A and B. <em>

* * *

><p>"Rule number one." Anna said in the girl's bathroom. Meg was standing in front of her, looking terrified for her life. "You sit on the steps with us, where I say, and you don't talk to your sister unless it's at home where I can't see you."<p>

"I−"

"Rule number two," Jess interrupted. "You don't even look at Sam Winchester unless it's about devising a plan on how to ruin his life."

"I don't think−"

"Number three." Anna said over her voice. "You don't talk to your old friends. You're a part of this group now, you're an upper east sider, and this is where you belong. Those two idiots are beneath you."

"They're my friends."

"Not anymore." Jess crossed her arms. "This life comes with responsibilities."

Anna nodded. "'And just because Dean Winchester lost his way, doesn't mean you have to either."

Spotted: Meg Cortese avoiding Chuck Shurley and Castiel Novak in the hallway. Sam Winchester and Ruby Cortese kicked to the sidelines. And Dean Winchester? Well, hell, he's still riding the top of the food chain.

"Look at this shit," Balthazar shook Dean's shoulders by the end of the day. "People are still treating you like you're fucking golden."

Dean was eternally grateful for Balthazar and his silent agreement not to acknowledge the blast that Sam had sent out yesterday about certain past feelings. Balthazar either didn't seem bothered by it, or completely wanted to forget it, which either way Dean was okay with.

"Hey," Gabriel said, slapping Dean's back. "What time is your mom's thing Friday?"

"Seven." Dean answered, taking out his phone. "Don't bring idiots with you."

"We bring hot girls." Gabriel pointed out. "We are the idiots."

Dean grinned. "So long as you know it buddy." he unlocked his phone and sent out a quick text message to Castiel. _Cas, you free tonight?_

He held the phone in his hand, waiting. Balthazar had his arm around Dean. "The question, mates is what we do after the charity on Friday."

"No gay bars." Gabriel nudged Dean playfully.

"Very funny." he muttered. His phone vibrated and he opened it quickly. _I have some homework,_ Cas answered. Dean frowned and typed back, _Come to my place, we can do homework together. _

"What do you say Dean?" Balthazar asked.

"Oh," Dean said, getting into the black car with the two of them. "I can't, I have a thing."

"What kind of thing?" Gabriel asked.

"A music thing."

"What kind of−"

"I'm going to a show," Dean said, his phone vibrating again. "It's for Cas' brother Michael, he's in a band with Cas' friend Chuck."

Balthazar and Gabriel exchanged a look, a knowing and annoying one, with great stupid smiles. Balthazar is the one who laughed first, a little loud and boastful, the way he did every time he knew he had something on Dean.

"You and him are getting mighty close aren't you?"

"How do you−Gossip Girl," Dean nodded in understanding. "Yeah, we're friends." he shrugged, opening his phone. _Can't_, Castiel answered, _I promised Chuck I'd do homework with him tonight. Sorry, Dean._

"You slept at his house." Gabriel held his heart in feign hurt. "Once upon a time, that was us."

"This is different." Dean muttered.

Balthazar nodded, still smiling. He nudged his knee lightly with his fist. "We know buddy." he said softly. "Just let us in from now on, okay?"

Dean nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p>The evening could not have gone worse for Dean. Minus the part where Uncle Bobby came with Ellen, Jo and Adam, that was nice to see. It was enjoyable having them all back together, his cousins back from Chicago. Dean always appreciated family, despite the mess he and Sam were into now. They played nice though, while the family was over, but the moment they left to go to their own place, Sam and Dean reverted back to their frosty silence.<p>

Not that his parents hadn't tried to talk it out of him.

"Dean," Mary came into his room, sitting on his bed. She looked over the lack of homework he was doing, and frowned. "You started working on these forty minutes ago."

"I'm preoccupied." Dean muttered.

"Tell me."

But Dean couldn't. How could he tell his mother and his father about what Sam had done to him at school? How could he tell him that he was gay, and that every thought he had revolved around a boy with messy bed hair and gorgeous blue eyes? How did he tell his mother that the whole school knew his secret just because he and Sam were in a fight; which Sam was clearly in the wrong? How did Dean tell his parents that they would never get the children they dreamed about between him and Anna?

"Just stuff with Sam." he muttered.

"He's sorry for what he did." Mary took Dean's hand. "I wish you could understand that."

Dean sighed. "He's done more than you think."

"So then tell me." Mary pressed. "What happened Dean?"

_No_, Dean thought, _no, now is not the time._ "Nothing. It's fine mom, honest," he motioned to all the homework in front of him. "I have to do some work."

Mary sighed. "Alright Dean." she kissed his forehead and left him in his room.

Dean didn't want to sit with his thoughts tonight. So he grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 11:00. Chuck was surely done with Castiel right now. He dialed his phone and held it to his ear, his heart beating quickly as he heard the ring go on and on.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel's voice came from the other end.

Dean smiled, exhaling in relief. God, it felt good to hear his voice. It made so many things better; it made him feel like whatever was on his shoulders was being taken away. He sounded like an angel.

"Hey Cas," Dean couldn't stop smiling. He was a little glad Cas wasn't with him now. He was so open in front of Cas, touching him and smiling big as ever. He didn't know how to stop himself, not when Cas made it so easy. "Are you done with Chuck?"

"I'm never done with Chuck," Castiel sighed. There was an undertone to his sentence that Dean didn't understand, but he let it go. "But yes, he left."

"Awesome," Dean got a little more comfortable. "How about you read to me?"

Castiel paused for a moment. "Really?"

"Sure. That's why you bought the book, isn't it?"

"I didn't think you'd want to continue." Cas answered. "I couldn't tell whether you liked it."

"I don't," Dean admitted. "Not yet anyway, but I like hearing your voice. It makes things sound better." he rolled his eyes to himself, realising how dumb that sounded.

But he could hear the smile in Castiel's voice, the way it changed. "Alright, let me just get it." Dean heard him rummaging around through his things. "Here we go...alright..."

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Are you...you know..."

"Didn't we have this conversation?" Cas chuckled.

Dean grinned. "I like you Cas."

Castiel took a long pause, to which Dean counted every second of it. Exactly 24 seconds passed, in which Dean waited for Cas to answer, but it felt more like he was waiting for a bomb to go off.

"You don't even know me Dean." Cas answered.

"Hey, I've known you over forty eight hours." Dean tried to joke, tried to mask the way his heart was sinking.

"Dean..."

"Cas, do you like me?"

"You make it annoyingly easy to like you, Dean." but before Dean could say anything, he continued. "I don't want to have this conversation now, over the phone. Can we just...keep talking? We don't need to push anything."

"But you like me."

"Shut up, Dean."

"Okay, okay, go ahead; pick up where we left off last time." Dean laughed.

He heard Castiel turn some pages, take a breath and continue from their previous reading, "Perhaps, he must, if he sees enough of her. But, though Bingley and Jane meet tolerably often, it is never for many hours together; and, as they always see each other in large mixed parties, it is impossible that every moment should be employed in conversing together. Jane should therefore make the most of every half-hour in which she can command his attention. When she is secure of him, there will be more leisure for falling in love as much as she chooses."

Dean smiled. "Talk about an analogy."

Castiel let out a soft laugh, and Dean felt his heart soar.


	6. Baby Daddy

_Gossip girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. The week has ended and the weekend has graced its presence upon us. As it is the first week of September, that means that this Friday night is the second charity event that the Winchesters host for the orphanages all over the city. I had no idea that they could care so much about those less fortunate, especially Dean Winchester who can't even seem to speak to his brother, and let's face it, right now, little Sammy Winchester is definitely the poor black sheep on the upper east side. But the Upper East Side is not the only place with something happening tonight._

* * *

><p>"Jo," Naomi shook her hand softly, smiling lightly. "It's nice to meet you."<p>

Poor Michael looked like he was having a heart attack. Castiel was grinning; he thought that Jo looked very nice. She was certainly very pretty. Blonde hair, curly with a pale face and a wide smile and dressed simply, fitting right in with the rest of them. She was wearing a white blouse with nice jeans, a simple gold cross around her neck.

"Same to you." she grinned at Castiel. "Hi, you must be Castiel."

Castiel shook her hand. "Michael said you go to my school but I haven't seen you around yet."

"Well I am a year older than you." she shrugged with a smile, walking over with them to the dinner table. Michael held out the chair for her, and Castiel raised his eyebrows to that. That was definitely something Castiel had never seen him do for a woman. "I also spend a lot of time in the library." she added.

Castiel grinned and passed her some of the pork chop that his mother had made. "How do you like New York?"

"I actually used to live here," she explained, pouring some potatoes into her plate. "My dad wanted to move though a few years ago, so we went to Chicago, but then my cousin Sam came down for the summer so−"

Castiel choked on his water. "Sam? As in Sam Winchester?" he wiped his mouth.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Yeah." Castiel said, shooting Michael a dirty look. "Yeah, he's um...he's in my class." he cleared his throat. "Michael, hey, can you help me with something in the kitchen? I'm never too sure when the cake is done..."

Michael looked terrified for his life, but was trying to grin all the same. "Sure." he pointed at his mom. "Be nice."

Naomi put a hand on her chest. "I'm insulted."

Michael grinned and patted Jo's shoulder lightly before following Castiel into the kitchen, already defending himself by putting his arms in front of his head, blocking himself as Castiel hit him.

"Are you crazy?" he snapped, his voice a rough whisper.

"No!" Michael hissed back, hitting Castiel back. "Come on, I was seeing her before you got the hots for Winchester."

"I always had the hots for Winchester!" he smacked Michael again. "And don't demean my feelings for Dean to the hots. And you should have told me."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't think this was happening, with either of us." he motioned between the two of them.

Castiel sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "My God, is she coming tonight to the show? Is Dean going to see her?"

"If he has eyes then yes I assume he will see her."

"Stop that." he smacked Michael again, and his brother, smacked him back.

* * *

><p>The charity event was, as usual a grand event. The Winchesters all looked flawless, because quite frankly, it was hard for them not to. Sam had taken the liberty of bringing Ruby as a date, which Dean did not appreciate but did not comment on either. He suspected that they were doing it on purpose, because Anna had arrived to the charity event in a gorgeous dress, Meg and Jess backing her up. All that meant, in the girl weird of wars, that Ruby had to show up not only looking beyond beautiful, but also with a date. Who better than Sam? Especially now, considering the fact that neither one of them would never be able to get a date so long as Anna could help it.<p>

Balthazar and Gabriel had both arrived together, Gabriel with a woman on each arm, and Balthazar alone with a cigarette behind his ear. Thankfully, neither one of them were making fools of themselves, which Dean was grateful for. Last year, Balthazar had gotten ridiculously drunk and had "accidentally" tried to make out with Dean's grandmother. Needless to say, that was incredibly awkward.

Dean was sitting on the couch in the lounge of the hall; he had thought this event was going to be at his place, but apparently, it had gotten a lot bigger this year. He was flipping his phone over and over in his hands, waiting for time to somehow move a little faster. He just wanted to leave, and go see Cas. He couldn't think about anything else besides him lately, not even this stupid fight with Sam. That was the point he was at now, dreaming about that idiot with blue eyes. Naked too, which was becoming a very big problem for him.

"Hey," Gabriel smacked Dean's knee before sitting down next to him. He pulled one of his women down on top of him and pointed at Balthazar who was chatting up Dean's parents. "I think Balt is slowly pushing you out of the family."

"He's welcome to it." Dean muttered.

Gabriel grinned. "You know, you do not look like you want to be within ten miles of this place, my friend."

"I'm just not into this." Dean shrugged. Maybe he would be into it if Castiel was here, or if he was more like Balthazar and Gabriel and was able to have five girls on his arms, licking his ears while he walked. He rolled his eyes to his own stupid thoughts.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You gotta look alive Dean, at least for your parents."

"My parents," Dean sighed, dropping his phone on his lap and putting his head in his hands. "Hell, I don't know what to do about them." His stress was reaching monumental levels.

"Do they know that you're leaving after?"

"Yeah," he moaned, taking his hands away from his face. "I don't know what to do man. How do I tell them?"

"Honestly?" Gabriel asked. "I don't think your mom will give a shit."

Dean shook his index finger, looking at Gabriel subtly shift the girl off his lap and to his side. "So you think my dad will get upset."

"Your dad," Gabriel tilted his head back. "I don't know man. Your dad is a hard ass, I mean he's cool, and he's always been nice, and he loves you and Sam and your mom, but he's a family guy."

Dean did not mean to snap, but he could not help himself. "He can still have a family. It's called adoption."

"Your dad is old fashioned."

"You know," Dean turned his head to look at him, frowning. "You are not helping my anxiety in any shape or form."

Gabriel laughed. "Look, you can't hide it from him forever anyway. So man up and tell them. Do it tonight, because they can't make a scene." he joked, nudging him with his elbow.

Dean however, enjoyed that idea immediately. He smacked Gabriel's hand and got up from the couch, Gabriel getting up, calling him and running after him. "Dean, Dean, I was joking." he said in a whisper. "This is definitely not the place to do this."

"You said so yourself, it's the perfect place."

"That was a joke. I did not think you would take it seriously." he walked in front of him. "Dean, Dean, please." he put his hands on his shoulders. "Now is definitely not the time to tell your parents that you are not carrying on their family name in the boy-girl, sex, making baby way."

Dean sighed. "I guess. You're right, I'm sorry." he nodded. "Sorry, it's just...I'm tired I guess, of keeping it all in."

"That's what she said, first of all." Gabriel said. "Secondly, I know, and I know it's hard and you hate it, but tonight, you're here and you have to just be a good son and then tonight you can go find your friend and watch a bad rock show."

"Well that's rude."

"Hey!" Anna said, walking up to them. She kissed Dean's cheek and smiled at Gabriel. Dean was grateful she did that, that they could still stay friends after everything that had happened. He appreciated her, he needed her. She was just as much his best friend as Gabriel and Balthazar were. "Is Sam making a speech or something tonight?"

"No, why?" Dean frowned.

Anna turned his attention towards the stage where Sam and Ruby were standing on it. Dean however, looked at Sam and found him with the same expression of confusion that Dean had. It was Ruby who was standing there, with a microphone in hand looking like she had a plan up her sleeve. Dean didn't like it and Anna looked terrified.

"Dean," she murmured. "We need to get her off of there."

"What can she say at an orphanage?" Dean sighed.

"Hello everyone." Ruby said. "I am so glad to be here tonight with all of you. Some of you might not know me, but I am actually very good friends with the sons of the host of this event, Mary Winchester. Mary by the way, is such a great person for organising this...it's been a Winchester family tradition, but you see Mary does it for a reason." she stumbled a bit, and Sam grabbed her by her arms, grinning stupidly and grinning.

Anna grabbed Dean's wrist. "Is she drunk?" she whispered.

Gabriel sighed. "Come on," he motioned to Dean, looking at Sam's face; something was going on that neither Winchester brother seemed to know nothing about. "Balt." he smacked his head, getting his attention, the two of them walking forward through the crowd, trying to get to the stage.

They might be in a war, but this was not good for any of them.

"It's funny," Ruby chuckled. "Because I was the one who asked Mary to take over from Sam's Uncle Bobby." she giggled, pushing Sam off, giving him a stupid look. "Because, I am the one who asked her to do this, because, see, Sam Winchester and I had a baby, when we cheated on his girlfriend and my ex-friend Jessica." the crowd went completely quiet, Dean and Anna grabbing each other, each one holding on to the other as though they were expecting one of them to fall. Dean was in shock, he could not believe even for a moment that this was happening. Sam was a dad, and their mother knew about it the whole time? What the hell was going on? "He didn't know though," Ruby continued. "None of my friends did either because I went away for a few months on vacation. But I asked Mary to do this, so when I gave away my son, he could at least be in a place that kept getting money."

Poor Sam looked like he was going to faint. Dean didn't care now, that they were fighting, or that they were angry at each other. Sam was Dean's little brother, and he had to get him off that stage. He looked like he was going to faint. John was looking at Mary furiously, and she had her hand over her mouth, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hell," Dean snapped, trying to get up to the stage. When Ruby saw him, she smirked at the microphone.

"Oh," and Ruby grinned. "Mary, John...your son Dean Winchester, he's gay."

Dean didn't care. He could not let his own issues get in the way of Sam right now. He bolted forward on stage, trying very hard to ignore the whispers that were surrounding the two Winchester brothers.

"Hey Dean!" Ruby greeted, putting her arms up. Her breath smelled disgusting.

"Get off." Dean removed her from Sam. "Come on Sammy."

Sam looked at Dean when he called him that, his eyes full of tears. Dean nodded once and grabbed Sam's arm, taking him away from the stage.

"Dean," Sam murmured.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean said, but he didn't look at him. "I'm here, I've got you."

* * *

><p><em>Spotted: Dean and Sam Winchester leaving the party together. As it turns out, in times of trouble, the Winchesters will always have each other's back. As much as I love a war, I much prefer one between women than men. I always had a thing for brotherly love. Secret's out boys and girls, little Sammy is actually a big daddy? And dear mommy Winchester knew that she had a grand-baby the whole time. Looks like this just became one hell of a family affair. <em>

* * *

><p>Dean took out his phone and sent a quick message to Gabriel and Balthazar, telling the both of them that he was taking Sam away from this mess. Dean knew that Sam had so many questions for his mother, for Ruby, for all of it. But now was not the time. Sam had a temper, and their parents had to have it out before Sam could with either woman. Dean hailed over his driver, who came swiftly to get them.<p>

"Go on," Dean went in his suit jacket pocket and gave it to the driver. "Take me to this address." he said.

"Yes, sir."

Dean got into the car after Sam, sighing as he closed the door. He shook his head and undid the button of his jacket, looking over at Sam, who had his head in his hands.

"Sammy." Dean said, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"Dean," Sam shook his head. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this. I was in a bad place, for no reason, I just wanted to rebel and it got out of hand. What I did to you and Jess, the things I said..."

"It's okay Sam."

"Dean, the names I called you, the things I said about you, and to Jess, and what I did to her..."

"It's forgotten." Dean lied easily. "Come on, it doesn't matter, not now."

Sam shook his head. "I am sorry, Dean. I really, really am."

"I know Sammy." He didn't want to fight with Sam anymore. He was tired, and he needed his brother. Now everyone on the upper east side, teenage or adult knew his secret, Sam was a father, his mother had been lying to both of them, and he was falling for the sweetest boy in the world. Now more than ever, Dean and Sam needed each other. Anna and Jess and Ruby could fight, but they were brothers. If there was one thing that John Winchester had taught his sons it was that family was the most important thing in the world.

"Where are we going?" Sam tried very hard to smile at Dean, but he saw the way it hurt his face to do so. The tears in his eyes even overwhelmed Dean, but he was sure he kept looking at his brother. This felt right, it felt good, being back with Sam.

"Oh," Dean said. "We're going to Cas' brother's music show." he mumbled, finally taking his hand off Sam. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You mean the fact that I'm a father? No, I don't want to talk about it." Sam said. "I don't want to think about it. I don't want to..." he ran his hands through his hair. "I want to get piss ass drunk, actually."

Dean grinned. "Well I can take care of that."

* * *

><p>For Dean, finding Cas was easy. He found him in the crowd instantly, the moment he opened the door, he ignored the way people stared at him and Sam, and instead looked over the crowd once and then found Cas. He was standing in a way that Dean saw his profile. He was staring down at his phone, reading something, frowning. Dean wondered if it was Gossip Girl, but then found he didn't care. He didn't care what Cas knew about him and his family, because he would tell him everything anyway.<p>

He looked beyond beautiful. He was wearing a jean jacket, buttoned up nearly all the way up, a white shirt underneath. He was wearing gorgeous jeans that fit his legs in a way that showed them off the way Dean liked. He was wearing boots too, brown combat ones, laced up perfectly.

and his god damn hair.

Dean wanted to pull on that hair of his and just breathe Cas in. It was beautifully done, in a way that most of it was slicked to one side. And when Dean called out his name in the crowd, Cas looked up, and Dean saw his gorgeous blue eyes, and he was lost.

"Cas," Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he got to him.

"Hello Dean," he looked at Sam, kindly of course, not even looking like he was surprised they were together. "Sam."

Sam forced a smile. "I'm going to go to the bar." he told them over the music.

Dean nodded and waved him off, looking to the stage with Castiel. Dean didn't say anything at first, because he didn't know what to say. There was so much inside him, so much to say, and so many feelings. Dean wasn't used to it, but Christ, Castiel made his head a whole mess.

So Dean crossed his arms instead of grabbing Cas' hand like he wanted and looked at the stage. The band was good, Dean didn't catch their name, but he was definitely going to be at their next show. It sounded like classic rock, which Dean liked very much. Chuck and Michael seemed very in tune with each other, and looked like they were having the time of their life. Then Dean's eyes travelled to the side of the stage, where he found an all too familiar face.

"Hey," Dean grabbed Castiel's arm. "Is that Jo?" he half laughed in disbelief, not believing the small world that they seemed to live in.

Cas looked embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't know she was my brother's girlfriend."

"Oh." Dean pursed his lips.

Castiel went to his ear, so he didn't have to scream. "Is that a problem?"

Dean looked at him, their faces inches from each other. Then, he grabbed his hand and brought him through the crowd, bringing him all the way to the back. They found an exit and Castiel was dragged outside it before he could say a word about it. Dean made sure the door was closed, and then shoved him up against it, kissing Castiel fiercely. His lips were so warm and it made Dean shiver, despite the heat he was feeling throughout the rest of his body. Castiel seemed to be in shock, his lips responding but his body was tense like crazy.

That was weird for Dean, because he was the one who had never done this before. But he figured it can't be too different from kissing a girl. It was going to be better now, because this time he actually wanted to be doing it.

Dean unzipped Cas' jacket and ripped it off him letting it fall to the floor. Cas' tongue was making Dean go insane, he tasted so delicious. Dean was aching for him, from his heart to his groin, emotionally and physically, he needed to feel Cas. He wanted every inch of him, from the moment he had seen him in that bookstore, surrounded by those worlds that he loved, he had been so beautiful. His hands went under Cas' white v-neck, finding his ribs, his nails trailing them lightly.

Cas couldn't breathe. He took his mouth away, his hand finally moving to the back of Dean's neck, grabbing the ends of his hair as he made his way down Castiel's neck.

"Dean," he whispered. "Dean, stop."

Dean didn't notice Cas speak. His skin smelt amazing. He didn't want to stop, he didn't want Castiel to tell him to stop. He could kiss this man forever. He was kissing Castiel, bruising hard, hungry for him. He pushed his hips up against him, grinding himself against Cas' thigh. He moaned into Cas' mouth, licking Cas' bottom lip. Cas gripped Dean's jacket, pulling his torso as close as his hips were to him.

Dean kissed him harder and Cas clutched his shoulders as Dean sucked on his bottom lip, biting down on it, giving Castiel pleasure and pain mixed in one. Dean shoved his tongue into Cas' mouth as much as he could, his manhood pressed against Cas obviously.

Finally, but still all too soon, Dean broke apart from Cas, because God he was going to take him right now in this alley. His mind was spinning, thoughts of him and Cas naked, Dean being taken by him, and then Dean taking Cas, he would hear him moan his name...

"Well," Cas breathed, his eyes half-lidded with lust. "I guess it's not a problem."

Dean grinned, and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><em>Dean Winchester and Castiel in a dark alley way with their tongues mixing. That didn't take long at all. Looks like the little Brooklyn boy has found his way into the arms of a king. I just hope Castiel is ready for all the responsibility that comes with being a royal. How long do you think Brooklyn will last in the Upper East Side? I give him a day. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl. <em>


	7. Resolutions

_Gossip girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. And boy, what a weekend it has been. The Winchesters have disappeared off the map, Mary and John whisked away to their home in the Hamptons (no doubt to avoid Sam who is on an anger rampage) and Sam Winchester has taken refuge in his room, and has not allowed Ruby entrance (not that she hasn't tried). But even more scandalous still is where Dean Winchester has been found on this lovely, Sunday morning._

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Hurst sang with her sister," Castiel read, sitting on his bed, his legs crossed one over the other, a pillow in back of him to keep his back comfortable. Dean was lying with his head on Cas' thigh, his eyes closed and a small smile playing his lips. "And while they were thus employed, Elizabeth could not help observing, as she turned over some music-books that lay on the instrument, how frequently Mr. Darcy's eyes were fixed on her. She hardly knew how to suppose that she could be an object of admiration to so great a man; and yet that he should look at her because he disliked her, was still more strange. She could only imagine, however, at last that she drew his notice because there was something more wrong and reprehensible, according to his ideas of right, than in any other person present. The supposition did not pain her. She liked him too little to care for his approbation."<p>

Dean grinned a little but kept his eyes closed. "She's just stubborn."

"She was a modern woman." Castiel said, putting his bookmark into his book and closing it, setting it on his nightstand.

"So women of this day and age are stubborn?"

Castiel frowned. "Stop making me sound rude." he flicked Dean's ear, making him chuckle lightly and open his eyes. He swatted Castiel's hand away and sat up grinning, moving closer to him and kissing his lips lightly.

Kissing Dean was easy, like breathing. Castiel knew every time that they touched their lips together that he would never want his lips to touch any other man. Dean's were soft, though when he got really excited, his kisses got a little rough, and it was always Castiel who had to bring him back. Dean seemed to want to move quickly with Castiel, which he found funny, knowing full well that this was Dean's first time with a man, regardless of the way he acted so carefree about it. But maybe this was as easy for Dean as it was for Castiel.

Well, the kissing was easy.

Dean getting excited...that was something different.

Dean has his hand on the back of Castiel's neck; he moved closer, their lips pressing together beautifully, before he stretched his legs and went over Castiel, straddling him. Castiel didn't get tense though, because this was not their first kiss. Dean was familiar, like everything they did, every new thing; it was like they had done it a thousand times before. Castiel wanted Dean bad, very bad, but the road to sex was paved with patience. That didn't mean that they couldn't have some fun along the way.

Dean rolled his hips on Castiel who moved his hands under Dean's shirt, over his back, feeling his muscles under his fingers. Dean's sexual experience with women, or rather, Anna, was surprisingly, rather good, but Castiel was damned if he was going to be lumped in with Anna. This was new for Dean, and though it wasn't for Castiel, this was the only one that mattered.

"Dean," Cas whispered, his hands grabbing Dean's hips to stop him. "Let me."

Dean pulled back, smiling that disgustingly beautiful, white toothed smile that he had and kissed Castiel fully again. "You gonna take care of me?" he whispered against his lips, his hands moving down Castiel's chest, down to the zipper of his pants.

Castiel caught his hands and bit Dean's bottom lip lightly. "Don't," he whispered.

"You're going to kill me." Dean whispered, catching Castiel's lips again. He removed his hands from Castiel's grasp, and cupped his face, kissing him like he was going to die, rolling his hips again. Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth, which only spurred him on more. Their tongues moved together, and their hips...Castiel couldn't think. He wanted to take control now; he wanted to be the one to make Dean forget himself. He wanted to push Dean up against walls in alleyways, he wanted to push their bodies together and watch Dean unravel beneath him.

So Castiel forced himself to take control now, one arm wrapping around Dean's body and flipping him around, pinning him down on his bed with his hips. Dean seemed for a moment like he was about to object, like being under Castiel did not speak to what he needed. But then Dean seemed to forget about it, because Castiel took it upon himself to kiss Dean fully as he rubbed their manhood's together. Dean hissed, taking his lips away from Castiel, his hips twitching, moving up to close whatever millimetre of space there was between them.

"Take off your pants." Dean whispered, yet, he made that increasingly difficult since he grabbed Castiel's butt and pushed him on top of his body, so that when their cocks were pressed together it was a little painful, but in such a lovely way.

"It's better this way," Castiel breathed. "It'll leave us wanting more."

Dean groaned. "Hell Cas."

Castiel grinned down at the lovely man beneath him. "Close your eyes." he whispered, kissing each one softly as the lids fluttered under his lips. He was breathing through his mouth as Castiel started to move himself, slowly at first, making sure that they were lined up perfectly, their jeans rubbing. The noise alone was enough to send Castiel spiraling, feeling Dean's erection through that, oh god, all the boundaries, it was all so arousing to him.

It was the pressure, the anticipation, the promise of release even without touching Dean's naked body...because this is what they did to each other. No matter what was between them, they wanted each other, and soon, if Dean continued being patient, he would get what he craved, they both would.

Castiel was rolling his hips in earnest, kissing Dean's neck between his moans. Dean was pulling on Castiel's hair with one hand, the other on his back, curling Castiel's shirt under his fingers. God, Castiel loved that he had power right now, Dean Winchester, Dean Freaking Winchester was under him, moaning out because of the way Castiel was rubbing their erections together.

Thank god no one was home.

Dean took the liberty of wrapping one of his legs around Castiel. He moved his hips with Castiel, grinning a little when Castiel moaned out as well, making the both of them even more wound up than usual. But Castiel knew Dean was more anxious that there were clothes between them, but Castiel loved to wait.

Castiel's thrusts were growing quicker now, and he also grabbed a hold of Dean's hair, and his other hand went to the headboard, his humps becoming very desperate. He was losing himself, becoming fast and his want reaching monumental levels. He was so close, and Dean's expression of lust wasn't helping, nor did Dean's movement of bringing their lips together, their tongues clashing awkwardly, messily because of their desperation.

"Cas," Dean breathed. "Please, fuck me."

And those words only sent Castiel deeper into his desperation for release. But he wasn't going to make it now, the undressing and the preparing, he could not fuck Dean now, not the way he wanted, slow and dragged out, perfect mix of a beautiful kind of pain and an even better pleasure. No, right now Castiel and Dean were both close, and Castiel needed to release himself. So Castiel kissed him again, licking deep in Dean's mouth.

Castiel pushed himself harshly against Dean, a deep sound rolling out of his throat, and then he came in his pants, stilling as the vibrations rolled off him. He collapsed on Dean but seconds later, but Dean wasn't done, and he rocked himself on Castiel, who gave back to him as much as possible, ignoring his tired dead weight, and then Dean came too not too long after, and finally he let Castiel fall on top of him without movement.

"Holy shit." Dean said with a laugh, his hands raking through Castiel's hair. "That was..."

Castiel didn't move, but he laughed against Dean's neck, his body very comfortable on top of the Winchester. "Well, if you're left speechless, I think I've done a good job."

"Good job?" Dean's eyes were closing again, his fingers making their way through Castiel's hair even slower. It felt so nice. "Cas, hands down, the best damn thing I've ever felt."

Castiel smiled, he smelt so nice. "Dean," he whispered, looking at his boyfriend's profile. "I think I can find my home in you." he wondered if that sounded as nice as it did in his head, or if maybe it was too soon to say something as serious as that, especially since neither one of them had said anything of the sort yet.

But Dean Winchester only turned so Castiel rolled off him. Dean got on his side and put his hand on the side of Castiel's face, looking at him in a way that was halfway between adoration and pain. He kissed Castiel tenderly, no tongue this time, just a soft, beautiful press of their lips. When he pulled back he touched his thumb on Castiel's bottom lip, and smiled.

"I think I already did." Dean told him.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Dean walked into the house, kicking off his boots. When no one answered her frowned and dropped his bag to the floor, from his weekend stay with Castiel. Sleeping on the couch had not been preferable, but with their mother and brother in the house, Dean didn't think it was appropriate to sleep in Castiel's bed with him. Before he went upstairs he went in his bag and got out the brown bag of cookies he had saved for Sam. Michael and Jo had made them on Saturday night, and there had been more than enough for leftovers.<p>

It was weird for Dean at first, Jo and Michael being together since now he and Cas were...boyfriends. It was such a loose term, Dean wished there was a different word for it, because Castiel was more than just a boyfriend. But for now, until he could think of something, it would have to do, he supposed.

Naomi, though she looked strict, and according to Castiel, was quite strict, seemed fairly lenient about not only having Dean stay over all weekend but having people in her house all the time. Chuck wove himself in and out through the house all weekend, especially around dinner time, but when Dean brought that point up with Castiel, he did not look like he wanted to talk about it. So Dean didn't ask, but he would find out eventually what Chuck's back-story was. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Sammy," Dean said as he walked upstairs. When he got to Sam's room he opened the door and grinned. "Hey, that's my move." he said when he saw Sam on the floor.

"I figured you would know I need to talk if I laid here."

"You're not supposed to talk until I'm on the floor." Dean said, getting down next to him. He grunted a little before he got comfortable and then put the bag on Sam's stomach. "Cookies."

"Oh, thanks." Sam said excitedly, going inside the bag and taking one out. He bit into it and began to chew, still staring at the ceiling. "Did you make these?"

"Right." Dean laughed.

"Sorry, my mistake." Sam grinned.

"So," Dean treaded carefully. "I saw Gossip Girl; apparently Ruby's been trying to get up here."

"Trying and failing."

"You know, you're going to have to talk to her sooner or later." Dean told him.

"I choose later."

"Sammy, she had your kid."

"Yeah Dean, and mom knew." he sighed. "And dad thought bringing her away for the weekend would be the solution to what happened?"

"Dad probably needed time away from you Sammy, to talk to mom without immediately losing his temper with her."

"Well maybe he should."

"Maybe he wants to get the whole story before he automatically takes your side." Dean shrugged. He frowned when Sam only ate one cookie. "Dude what the hell I brought you back a bunch of cookies."

"I don't eat too many, they aren't healthy."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You don't know how to do anything."

* * *

><p>Castiel passed the bowl of popcorn to Chuck on the couch, who had his feet propped up on the coffee table. They were watching The Mindy Project, which was one of Chuck's favorite shows. Castiel liked it too, not as much as Chuck did, but he had promised Chuck a marathon, and he held true to his word.<p>

Even though Chuck had already watched all the episodes on Netflix.

"Hey," Castiel looked down at his hands as he spoke. "I have a question."

"Hit me." Chuck said, not taking his eyes away from the television.

"I was thinking, you, me and Dean, we should all go out, like for dinner." he said softly. "Or for coffee, so you could get to know him."

Chuck shrugged. "Sure, if that's what you want."

Castiel raised his eyebrows and looked over at him. "Really?"

"Why not?" he shoved some popcorn in his mouth.

"I don't know, I just didn't think you would have wanted."

Chuck grinned, but still didn't look at Castiel. "Look if you like him then there has to be something good about him." he chuckled a little and hit Castiel lightly. "Who knows, maybe he'll like me so much that we'll have a full on love triangle on our hands."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "You are ridiculous."

"You love me." Chuck shot some popcorn at him.

* * *

><p>When Ruby heard someone knocking on her bedroom door, she could not help but hope it was Sam. She scrambled up from her bed and went to her mirror, wiping her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't notice that she had been crying for the past two hours. She ran her hands through her hair a few times; trying to smooth it out but then gave up. Sighing she went to her door and opened it. Who was on the other side was quite a surprise.<p>

"Anna?" she whispered. "Jess?"

"Your sister let us in." Anna said, walking into her bedroom. She set her designer purse down on Ruby's bed and then sat on it, crossing one leg over the other. Ruby stared at her as Jessica closed the door behind her.

"What do you guys want?" she murmured.

Anna, surprisingly, did not have her bitch face on. "Ruby, what you did to Jess was unforgivable."

"I know," Ruby said, her tears coming back up again. "I know, and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Ruby," Jess said softly. "That's not why we're here."

"What?" she asked, looking at Jess put her hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, you had a baby and you didn't tell us." Jessica said, squeezing her. "I don't care what happened with Sam. You were going through something like that, and didn't think you could tell us."

Anna nodded. "Look, this little war was fun, and while Jessica is willing to forgive you so easily, I am not." but then she smiled. "But we can talk about the terms of your entrance back into the group another day. For the rest of this afternoon we have nail, massage and hair appointments."

Ruby couldn't help herself. She started to cry, half laughing, and her head in her hands. Jess hugged her from the side, and Anna got up to join her.

"We may fight," Anna whispered. "But we are best friends."

Jess pulled away and wiped some tears away from Ruby. "Now we just got to get through to Sam."

* * *

><p><em>And so our first week back to school ends with at least one happy thing, the mean girls are back together. I have to say, I am a little disappointed that this fight didn't drag itself out, but now we have something even more exciting to look forward too. Ruby has to work her way back in, Sam still hasn't confronted her about his baby, and Dean Winchester, well I've never seen someone so good at avoiding his parents. But Sundays are for relaxing, and well, quite frankly, I think our upper east siders deserved a break. I'm sure that come Monday morning, we will be back to the cold war. As for me, I'm going to go curl up on my couch with some Netflix myself, and enjoy the calm before the storm. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.<em>


	8. Bloody Fists

_Gossip girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. It's Monday morning and the whole clan is at school today, and the courtyard was an outright mess. From the looks of things, Ruby and Sam have still not have the confrontation I am dying for, but she has made her way in back to Anna's little group of ladies. Of course, whatever Ruby will have to do will surely not be too enjoyable. Meanwhile, while everyone is here, Sam showing up with Chuck and Castiel, where oh where is the king of kings, Dean Winchester?_

"Dad," Dean mumbled, poking at his eggs. They were in a breakfast place, his father digging into his chocolate chip pancakes while Dean had gotten the usual eggs and bacon with the pancakes as an extra. Go big or go home. "I'm supposed to be at school."

"You could miss one day." he said, smiling.

"Right." he frowned, sticking a potato in his mouth. "You know, if you brought me here to talk about Sam, everything is fine with us now."

"I brought you here to talk about you." John said, looking at him. He took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "I brought you to a public place so you can't yell or run away."

Dean pushed his plate away, suddenly not feeling very hungry. "Alright, let's get this over with then."

John looked at him sadly. "Do you think I'm going to beat you or something?" he chuckled. "Dean, your mother and I are upset yes, but not for the reason you think. Why on earth did you hide it from us?"

"Dad," he shook his head. "Please don't lie to me. I know mom is taking this hard, and I know you hate it too."

"I do not hate it," he said immediately. "And yes, perhaps our weekend away was not the best idea, but we did need time to digest it. It is a very big thing to drop on us."

"I didn't drop anything."

"Which brings me back to the question, why didn't you?" he asked sadly. "Do you think we would not have loved you?"

Dean sighed, looking down. "You guys are all about family. Ever since I was young. We don't even have friends, we have our blood relatives and extended family; if you're not related you're still family. I can't give you grandchildren."

"I don't need grandchildren Dean," he said gently. "I need my son to look me in the eyes."

Dean forced himself to look up. "What did mom say?"

John sighed and also lay down his fork and knife. "Your mother is not in a position to be angry about anyone keeping secrets." he said, anger hidden in his tone. "I have yet to deal with that situation in the way I like and Sam...Well he's avoiding us."

"With good reason."

"I can't have both my sons not wanting to be in the house." John touched Dean's hand. "You guys are my boys, and I love you. I don't give a shit who you love, so long as it's real and you get treated right. Will it be weird? Hell, Dean, of course it will. It's going to take getting used to. But that's what it is now and I'd rather have you gay and happy than living a lie with Anna."

Dean took a moment to collect himself as his dad smiled at him and then proceeded to eat his pancakes. He kind of wanted to cry, but he made sure he didn't, especially since they were in a public place. He smiled softly though, and thanked all the gods that his father was who he was. Every rude thought Dean had ever had about his dad was washed away with this, because, hell on earth it could have gone a lot worse. His mother was clearly dealing with this worse between the two of them, but John said he was taking care of it. He would, too, because that was who John was. He took care of his family.

"I want you to meet him." Dean said. "Cas. You should meet him."

"I think that'd be nice." he nodded. "We'll have him over tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"Tomorrow sounds good." he breathed.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, a day without Dean was a long day indeed, especially when Castiel was stuck at school. He loved Chuck with his whole heart, but he didn't want to make out with Chuck, no matter how handsome he was. Still though, he was not the man who dropped his friends when he got a boyfriend. Chuck was his best friend, outside Meg who apparently did not even know they existed anymore, and so it was just him and Chuck against the world now.<p>

Well, and Sam Winchester.

Sam was like a third wheel, but in a good way. What was nice was that now that everyone knew Sam and Dean were okay, people didn't treat Chuck and Castiel as horribly as they used to. Mostly because Sam was very tall and very strong so it was like having a personal bodyguard everywhere they went.

Yes, Castiel was happy with the turn that his life had taken. Better still though was the text message he got about ten minutes before lunch was starting, saying that Dean was going to pass by for a bit before he went back with his dad. Castiel's heart soared, even if he only got to see Dean for a bit today, it would be much better than not seeing him at all.

"Cas," Dean ran up to him during their lunch hour, not dressed in uniform. He kissed Castiel briefly on the lips before pushing Sam over and sitting next to him. "Hey." he patted Sam's shoulder and nodded at Chuck. "Hey, Chuck."

"Hello, Dean." Castiel grinned lightly; Dean took Castiel's hand under the table and curled their fingers together.

"Dinner at my place tomorrow," he told Castiel quickly. "I want to introduce you to my parents."

Castiel's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Dean nodded. "Sam, you better be there."

Sam sighed. "Dean, I don't know..."

"Sam, you live there, you can't lock yourself up in your room forever." he mumbled. Sam was about to protest but Dean quickly raised his free hand and waved. "Oh, hi Ruby!" he called and grinned a little when Sam quickly took his things and left, glaring at his brother the whole time.

"That was mean." Castiel said.

"He'll live." though his grin disappeared when Ruby came up to the table with a flier in her hand. "Hey, momma."

"Dean." Castiel hissed. But he saw the resentment in Dean's eyes and Castiel knew that whatever he would try to say to Dean would go nowhere. He was defending his brother now; everything he said and did was for Sam. Still though, it did not sit right with Castiel. He imagined it was very hard for Ruby to do what she did, and Dean should understand that instead of make her feel bad for him. He understood both sides, but he was not sure that now was the time to voice that particular argument.

"Here," she shoved three fliers at them. Chuck barely caught his. "Homecoming."

"Oh God." Dean looked down at the sheet. "We're still doing this?"

"Don't come if you don't want to, what do I care?"

Dean sighed and looked away from her, but Castiel couldn't take his eyes away. Apparently, neither could she, but from Chuck. She looked at him and tenderly touched his shoulder, smiling that gorgeous Ruby smile that everyone knew so well.

"I hope you'll be there Charles."

"C-Chuck." he stammered. "It's Chuck."

She giggled lightly. "Whatever," she said and then went on her way.

Dean whipped his head around immediately and pointed at Chuck. "Do not trust that."

"What?" Chuck asked, star gazed.

"Whatever that was, that little show, she's doing it as a test. She's probably going to try and embarrass you at homecoming. Be careful." he looked at his watch and then kissed Castiel lightly on the cheek. "I gotta go. My dad wants to go shopping, he needs a new suit."

"Have fun." Castiel murmured.

"Thanks." And as he turned around, he accidentally bumped into someone. The man was a year above Castiel, in Dean's grade, and was a foreign exchange student like Balthazar. "Sorry, Benny." he said with a soft smile. "Didn't see you there." he tapped Benny's shoulder.

Benny however, was not at all pleased. "Don't fucking touch me you fucking faggot." Benny roughly pushed Dean's arm away, and immediately the whole courtyard went quiet. Castiel stayed sitting, frozen, looking at Dean only. Chuck looked more scared than Dean did, who was staring at Benny with dead eyes.

"Relax, Benny, it was an accident."

Benny got up close and personal with Dean, pushing him back roughly. "Now I got fucking cooties on me."

"Christ, is this the third grade?" Dean said. He shook his head and looked at Castiel. "I'll call you later."

Castiel nodded, praying that whatever Benny wanted to do to Dean would go away. Castiel had never heard of Benny being violent with people, nor had he known that this type of unnecessary homophobia existed.

Benny turned around and grinned at Castiel, grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up roughly. Now Chuck stood up too, and Dean turned around just as fast, his eyes on Castiel. Castiel's heart was beating loudly in his chest. This was it, now everyone knew about him and Dean and this would be his life. Being afraid.

"This your boyfriend, Dean?" Benny asked, grabbing Castiel's face with his hand. "The poor kid from Brooklyn?" he looked at Dean, menacingly. "You fuck him yet, Dean? The way you faggots do?"

"Why?" Dean asked. "You like to watch?"

By this point Sam had found his way back to the courtyard, and was slowly making his way to Dean. He already had one hand out, ready to interfere, ready to control the situation.

"No, Sam." Dean said. "I got this."

Benny chuckled lightly. "No, you don't." then before Castiel had a chance to react, or Dean, Benny turned his body and punched Castiel hard in the face.

Chuck and Dean both yelled, and before Castiel knew what was happening, he was stumbling, falling over the table. Chuck ran around to him, picking him up by the back and holding him to his body.

All Castiel heard was yelling, yelling and swears and people screaming to fight, and teachers trying to get through the crowd. Castiel was holding on to Chuck and he had to squint to get past his blurry vision. His head was pounding from the fall, and his face was definitely going to be bruised horribly. He forced himself up a little with Chuck's help and watched in slight horror what was happening in front of him.

Dean was beating the shit out of Benny.

He was on top of him, punching him hard with the same fist over and over and over again until Benny's face was nearly unrecognizable. Sam was yelling at Dean, telling him to stop, and Castiel tried to find the words to do the same, but he couldn't He could only see Dean, ruining the man beneath him, before, finally, finally, the teachers came, and with Sam's help, they pulled him off.

"Touch him again and I'll kill you!" Dean yelled in Sam's arms, as the poor brother tried to restrain him.

"Holy. Shit." Chuck breathed.

Castiel couldn't say it, but holy shit was right.

_Well, well, well, talk about the end of a weekend. We all knew Mondays were bad, but no one would have thought to see this one. Benny, a relatively invisible person taking his anger out on our little prince of Brooklyn, and poor Dean Winchester, what charges will you be facing? Life is never too boring on the Upper East Side, thank god. I can't wait for homecoming. You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl. _


End file.
